


A Hazy Shade of Winter

by Destielwings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, F/M, M/M, Merman Stiles, Temporary Character Death, merperson Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 03:44:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9366548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielwings/pseuds/Destielwings
Summary: A vacation was totally what the pack needed, I mean sure they weren't going to the beach but Alaska had the Aurora Borealis....and igloos! Stiles refuses to admit that seeing a certain alpha swaddles up in heavy fur coats makes him feel warm inside, because it doesn't okay!But this trips not all fun and games, with a new evil on the loose under the ice, the pack races to discover this threat and end the string of sudden deaths plaguing the small town. Careful what you wish for, Stiles gets all up close and personal with the new big bad, I mean it's not like he wanted to die...it just kind of happened.





	

Wow...was all Stiles was capable of thinking as he glanced out the window of Derek's black Camaro. In every direction all he could see was blinding white. Ice and snow stretched for miles around them, despite the cars heated interior Stiles shivered, the chill from outside seeping in through the cracked window. 

Stiles started as Derek whipped his head in his direction. Before Stiles could come up with a snarky comment, the dark haired man simply turned forwards and flicked on Stiles' seat warmer. Stiles could only stare at his Alpha before turning back around, he couldn't remember the last time Derek had done something even remotely that kind. Huh, he thought. Before he could think things through Stiles opened his mouth, " Wow dude, didn't know you cared. I must be growing on ya." Derek only growled a bit, grumbling something about annoying teenage boys under his breath before looking away, but Stiles swore he could see the corners of his mouth turn up in something resembling a smile. And oh god that small smile had Stiles stomach tying itself up in knots. If he wasn't so preoccupied with being completely head over heels in love the man, Stiles would actually laugh at how pathetic he was. 

Suddenly a tan arm shot its way around Stiles' shoulder, pulling him eagerly away from the tense moment and towards the warm eyes and flash of golden hair that was Erica. 

"C'mon Stiles let's go let's go let's go. Do you see that, it's a fuckin igloo, as in little tiny eskimos get in there and get their groove on. We have to check it out." Stiles laughed as he let the summery werewolf pull him from the car. He paused for a second as he slid his ridiculously fluffy coat around his shoulders before entwining his hand with Erica's and letting her pull him sharply in the direction of the little icy house. As their feet crunched through the snow Stiles glanced over at the girl next to him, glaring at her thin sweater, envious of her hot werewolf blood. With a small sigh he settled more firmly into his coat, drawing as much heat as he could from the faux fur before the pair came to a sharp halt before the small house. 

"Oh my god, it's actually made of ice. This is crazy." Stiles snickered at Erica, mocking her surprise. She turned on him with a playful shout, pummeling him with a few fake punches that still hurt like a bitch, but Stiles took it with a laugh and a promise to never make fun of her again, as if had the pack met him. Finally Erica let off enough that they finally made it inside the little house. 

"Oh wow." Stiles muttered as he took in the quaint cot lying in the middle of the enclosure, taking up a considerable amount of space, before he looked over to the side to see a couple of pots and pans sitting around an enclosed fire pit. It was obvious someone had been here recently, embers still sparked in the enclosure, giving off a warm light that bounced and refracted off the cold blocks of ice. Despite the chill Stiles was pleasantly surprised by how...homey it all felt. 

Of course that's the moment they heard Allison scream from outside, Scott's panicked shout echoing not far behind. Damn, they hadn't even been there five minutes. Erica and Stiles rushed outside, eyes swiveling madly left to right in search of the disturbance. They didn't have to look too hard, standing about twenty feet to their right was Scott, cursing harshly as he clung to Allison's arms, hands clenched tightly together. Stiles gaze traveled from their entwined hands down her body, finally seeing the source of harm in the form of two shriveled, gray hands clutching tightly to her ankles, trying hard to drag her to the little hole in the ice that the creature surfaced from. Without hesitating Stiles rushed forward, grabbing on tightly to Allison's waist, clinging like a sloth all while doing his best to tug her away from the ugly creature. This close up he was able to actually see the thing and it wasn't pretty, white sightless eyes surrounded by mounds of grey wrinkled blubber that rolled off its hairless face. Its body was covered in deep scratches and scars, likely from tangles and fights with the creatures of the deep. It had long bony fingers that scrabbled wildly for purchase on Allison's new boots, she wasn't going to be happy about that later, webbing connected the knobby appendages, while clawed talons dug harshly into Allison's jeans. Jagged gashes sliced up its neck - gills Stiles assumed. Stiles looked further down and noticed spindly thin legs with long clawed toes. All together the creature reminded Stiles of a large, scary, ugly toad. And no fuckin road was gonna kidnap his friend, with one final tug Scott and Stiles managed to break the creatures hold on Allison and the three teens crumpled in a heap on the ice, watching warily as the creature slunk angrily back to its hole before sliding back beneath the icy water. Once again they were alone. With a shaky breath Erica spoke, "What the fuck was that?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sterek will be the death of me, but I've been craving me some merman Stiles so here all you sinners go! Enjoy all the angst and pain before we even come close to the good parts ;)


End file.
